


Be a Good Boy

by buttfucklarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, BoyxBoy, Butt Plugs, Choking, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Drinking, Dubious Consent, Famous Harry, Feminization, Fingering, Hair-pulling, Kinda, Kissing, Lingerie, Louis in Panties, Louis is a mansion wife, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mentions of Underage, Multi, PDA, Public Blow Jobs, Public Claiming, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Rim job, Rimming, Romance, Sex Toys, Slight Spanking, Slut Shaming, Smut, So much smut, Spanking, Sub Louis, Sugar Baby Louis, Sugar Daddy Harry, Top!Harry, Toys, Vibrator, Vibrators, a lot of rough fucking, bottom!Louis, crying while having sex, daddy!harry, dubcon, gagging, just in the beginning, many OCs - Freeform, not a lot of it though, rich!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttfucklarry/pseuds/buttfucklarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things aren't spicy enough in the infamous Style residence, and no matter how hard they try its apparent to Harry there is only one way to fix this... </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Disclaimer: This is a pure work of fiction please don't sue me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be a Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hoooooly hell this got way out of hand and really dirty but I'm really proud of it. I'd like to thank Daniela who really helped me and encouraged me along with some of my best friends Kat, Paige, Gabby, and Katie who helped me along with this process. 
> 
> Also I didn't read over my work because i have a damn headache and I can't be bothered I am so very sorry if there are a lot of mistakes.

To fully understand Harry and Louis’ particularly peculiar situation, one must understand the start of it. See, Louis was barely of age when he walked into the shady looking pub, still living with his mum, still relying on her for clothes, food, bills, everything really. Not that Jay minded of course, she loved her son, but she was just worried about Louis never leaving and never finding out what life truly had to offer him due to his sheltered life. Little did she know, however, Louis knew a lot about life at that age. At the age of 14 he had snuck into his first club, but had been too chicken to drink and nearly cried when he was felt up by an older man. He ran out soon after. At 15, he got drunk for the first time. After that, Louis slowly began to loosen up- and not in a good way. At 16 he had an affair with his best friends father, countless days ‘accidentally’ showing up when Stan had football practice which then lead to him ‘waiting’ for his friend to arrive. By waiting, he meant being fucked into a mattress with such force that he forgot his own name for a few minutes afterwards. At 17, he had snuck back into a club and it was /he/ who initiated the ‘feeling up’ this time. He was a menace by the age of 18, he had enough experience to know who to go to, who to dance with, who to watch out for, and who to go home with. He knew who was underage and he knew who was a bit too old to be in that certain atmosphere. See, Louis had undeniably a kink for older men. There was no denying it, no denying he knew how to work them as well. Louis was a proper sugar baby, just looking for his daddy- his sugar daddy of course. But that was pushed far to the back of his mind, he was just looking for a mindless hookup today, just wanting to get out some bent up frustrations.

Harry, however, was a bit different. He was born with a silver spoon in his mouth- born into money. Harry was set for life, he could have been just a socialite like his sister chose to be, but that wasn’t who he was. Harry was ambitious. Harry was a go-getter, never taking the word no as an answer. He wanted it, he got it. He climbed his way to the top in the corporate world- well maybe not exactly climbed, he did have connections, so perhaps took an escalator to the top would be better for this situation. He made his family name stronger than ever. Styles& co. His fashion industry, started out as just a mere idea. He invested his life to it, started at 13 with the idea and when he brought it to his fathers attention, he was given the opportunity to expand. He met with his fathers team, a group of attorneys, PR agents, marketing agents, designers, etc. to start it up. It was slow at first, a matter of getting people interested in the actual clothing and not Harry’s family name, but it happened and now it was the number one clothing line in all of Europe. Slowly, but surly, Harry was now making deals in the US, hoping to expand his company further. He was 27 at this point, at his peak in life, at the cusp of achieving everything he had ever hoped for. He wasn’t just Harry Styles, son of Des Styles multimillionaire . He was Harry Styles, multimillionaire. But there was something lacking in Harry’s life. Human interaction. Sure, he had people to talk to, and he had flings, but he wanted something more than a dim witted escort to all his events. He wanted his someone which was why he, too, walked into a shady looking pub. He wanted somebody to want him not his money. Which also explained why he was dressed as far down as possible. He had sunglasses on, had on a white tshirt with a print on it from a line three seasons ago and just a pair of skinny jeans. Well, along for those infamous brown boots which he knew were just such couture that people didn’t understand. They’d grow in popularity soon enough.

And things just happened from there, Louis and Harry met in the bar that night, Harry got Louis drink after drink, making him a horny babbling mess in Harry’s arms. Harry, however, only laughed it off as they shared drunk kisses. He even carried Louis out of the bar, hailing a taxi and taking Louis back to his home. Correction, his mansion, but Harry liked to call the high ceiling, marble floored, masterpiece of a building his home. He lifted Louis to the large marble steps, helping him up one by one until they reached Harry’s master suite. A large four poster bed stood directly in front of him, the dark blue velvety curtains were pulled back to reveal the large bed, and Louis was just too out of it to appreciate anything. Harry had laid him on the bed, letting Louis fall asleep before Harry too climbed into the king sized bed, slowly slipping off as well. After that night, and after Louis nearly had a heart attack in the morning once he looked around at the spacious bedroom, things progressed. Louis came back for more, Harry was happy to have him around. Harry even took him out on dates, and after the first date he revealed who he was. Louis wasn’t surprised, but he was surprised how things went when he realized this wasn’t just a fuck buddy situation. Soon Louis was spending weekends at Harry’s, weekends turned to weeks, and then finally Harry made Louis move in, his exact words being ‘Lou, baby, you already live here all you have to bring is your clothes because everything else is already here’ However, something seemed to be… odd between the two of them. Harry knew it and Louis knew it, but they didn’t know what it was. Their sex, it was good, but not amazing. They had tried toys and different things, but nothing just made it amazing. Harry was big, so big that Louis thought his spine was going to break the first time, but even that wasn’t helping. Louis ass was big, he even did squats in Harry’s home gym in hopes that it would get bigger and things would get better, but even then something just wasn’t completely right. That was until Harry came home one day with a completely black matte bag taped shut. He moved to where Louis was sitting in the big armchair, setting the bag down in front of it. Louis was expecting it was a gift, something Harry loved doing for Louis. Bringing him gifts for no reason at all. However, that wasn’t exactly the case. He turned off the telly which Louis was watching and he stood cross armed in front of him, and the next words out of Harry’s mouth was one thing that Louis could have never expected. “Louis, I want you to be my sub.” 

It wasn’t really a question and Louis knew that when it was stated. He knew that Harry wasn’t really asking permission, that this what Harry planned and this was what was going to happen. But who was Louis to deny Harry and himself that worldly pleasure? He nodded as he looked up at Harry, waiting for him to explain it further. Harry stood there, lips in a thin line as he spoke. “You will do as I say when I say it. You will wear what I say you will wear, act as I say to act, and you will not complain once. If you are a good boy, you will get rewards and the praise you deserve. And if you’re naughty, you will be punished… severely. “Now get ready, now, we are going out.” He said strictly, tossing Louis the bag. “I will not be kept waiting.” He said before turning on his heels and walking off in the direction of his closet. He walked in, picking up a suit from his new collection, the one with a white pocket before changing in the spacious closet. He slipped on his glossy dress shoes before sitting down on the couch, tapping on his phone as he checked on his reservation. He waited till Louis walked out in his suit, a nice navy blue, quickly standing up and waiting for Harry’s approval. Harry, however, only nodded before he hooked his arm in Louis’. “Stand up straight. A new restaurant opened and we’re making an appearance,” He said flatly. “You will be courteous and if I say the food was bad you agree with me. If I say the food was well prepared although the taste of basil was bit too strong you will agree with me. They don’t want your opinion, and on the rare case they do you will say, “Although I do not have much background in the culinary arts I believe that- and then you will agree with my opinion.” He finished, “Got it?” He asked, helping Harry into the limo. It wasn’t that he cared about what Louis agreed with or disagreed with , it was only a test. A test to see how far Louis would go. He was testing Louis’ boundaries. And his smaller boyfriend seemed to go along with it just fine, just nodding in response as he sat elegantly on the cold leather of the ill-lit limousine. 

Harry stayed reserved, never looking at Louis too much as if it asserted the idea of dominance into the man. He waited until Louis was practically begging for attention. He was curled up next to Harry, rubbing up on his arm as he tried to strike up a conversation Harry had no interest participating in. He clutched onto Harry now, laying his head on Harry’s shoulder, but Harry didn’t break. His attention was on his phone and the glass of wine in his hand. He scrolled through business emails as Louis spoke about his shopping day with his friend. “Louis be quiet.” He said firmly, as if talking to a misbehaving child, but Louis obeyed regardless. He loosened his grip on Harry’s arm and kept his head low as he looked forward through the tinted glass. There were a few people waiting outside, trying to get a glimpse of A-list celebrities attending the opening night, hoping to get pictures. Harry and Louis slipped out with ease, Harry loosening slightly as he posed for pictures, arm protectively around Louis as they walked in, lead to their seat. “Eyes ahead of you, no staring.” Harry ordered, moving to hold out Louis’ seat. Once Louis sat, Harry languidly moved to his seat. He ordered the both of them a bottle a wine, and sighed as Louis was ID’d. “Louis don’t,” He said flatly, and Louis obeyed, moving the hands that were reaching to his wallet, back to his lap. “He is of age, and that’s all you need to know. And I am outraged that you would even assume that he is underage considering who I am. Now, before this is reflected in your tip, I suggest you bring us our wine.” He said, eyes moving over to gage Louis’ reaction. Louis didn’t move, he sat completely still, although Harry knew he must’ve been freaking out on the inside, which he was. Louis couldn’t believe Harry’s radical behavior and he couldn’t believe how turned on he was. The way that Harry took control, the way Harry made sure he wasn’t disrespected and the way the waiter practically shook under Harry’s tone, was just so… hot, in layman’s terms, and Louis knew he wanted more. 

As the night went on, more and more photographers showed up outside as more and more celebrities arrived, interviews were being conducted and Louis and Harry were onto dessert when Louis looked up at Harry with a small smile, “Harry?” He asked quietly, “My aunt is getting married, and she sent us the invitation. I need to know if you want to come with me,” He said softly, slowly slipping his hand to reach Harry. Harry was a bit too tipsy at this point, on the brink of being drunk with Louis, so he let the fact that Louis touched without asking slide. He shrugged, “You don’t need to know, you want to know,” He corrected. “I’ll look into it,” He said simply and brushed it off before asking for the check. He just slipped his black card- one of those fancy credit cards, the ones that were all for show. The ones that rich people got for charging so much onto a card. Louis loved it, loved the way people looked at it, the way people realized who Harry must be after they saw the card. And most of all the way Harry only smiled back at them. He waited until everything was settled before throwing a tip on the table and standing up. “Stand,” He ordered Louis, hooking his arm around his boyfriends. He walked with Harry as he got interviewed and gave good reviews up until they reached the wait staff. “Although the food was delicious and well prepared, the wait staff left much to be desired and honestly left a bad taste in my mouth,” He said chuckling at his pun. Which was of course Louis’ cue to smile and laugh along as well. He listened to Harry, listened to the way he spoke, so clearly, “I can see this place going far, and once they understand to keep the drinks flowing then I’m sure Louis and I here will regularly attend, won’t we?” He asked Harry, rubbing Louis’ back. Louis watched as the cameras turned to Louis, who nodded along with Harry, knowing not to say anything stupid that would make Harry look bad. He let Harry lead him away, pictures being snapped constantly as they slid inside the limo once more. He looked up at Harry hopefully, wanting to know how he was. Harry waited till the door was closed before he patted Louis’ leg. “Very good my love,” He said with a smile, kissing Harry’s lips. “You did a wonderful job, I’m proud of you,” And that’s all Louis needed before he was pulled into Harry’s lap, his head on Harry’s chest. 

When they got home, to say Harry was handsy was an understatement. He carried Louis back to the house and up the stairs to the familiar four poster bed. He tossed his boyfriend on the bed, his body looming over Louis’, casting a large shadow over the boy’s small body. “Undress. Now.” He ordered, stripping himself down. He stood as Louis pulled off his expensive looking suit, perfectly tailored to his body, and tossed it off to the side. He didn’t care about wrinkles, he cared about following orders. Harry slowly stroked his cock to the sight of Louis undressing, his eyes stuck on the way Louis’ hips moved, the way his clothes seemed to slip off effortlessly. He nodded, “Stand up for me.” He said, moving to sit on the bed. And as always, Louis followed orders. “Walk for me baby, show me how you move for me.” He ordered, sliding back on the bed. He moved his hand, slow and lazy movements as Louis began to walk around their room, turning and swishing his hips around. Harry watched from his bed, biting down on his lip as he nodded. “Bend down and spread those pretty cheeks for me. Let me see your cock peeking between your legs.” He said, eyes never leaving Louis. He watched as his boyfriend bent over, his ass almost making a heart-shape due to its size. He nodded, standing up and grabbed Louis’ arm, pulling him back towards the bed frame and forcing his body down so his face was buried into the thick comforter. “Spread,” He ordered, getting down to his knees. He reached up, grabbing the bedside lube before kneeling down. He worked his fingers with it, watching the way Louis’ hole clenched in anticipation. “You want it bad don’t you baby,” He growled, running his fingers over Louis’ entrance. He pushed one in, noticing the way Louis’ back clenched. Louis whimpered slightly, burying his head into the comforter, afraid to ask for more. 

Louis didn’t have to ask because soon Harry was pushing in a first, and then a second.. And then a third. He was working Louis quickly, making sure to avoid touching Louis’ prostate. No way would he allow Louis to experience that type of pleasure just yet. The denial of pleasure was causing Louis to slowly rock back, pathetic whimpers causing his body to shudder. Harry shook his head, removing his fingers. Louis could have done with more prep, but since he decided to be so greedy, he didn’t deserve anything more. Harry stood, watching Louis’ hole clench around the empty air, suffering from his lose. “That’s what happens when you try to take more than you deserve, you slut.” He said, gripping tightly onto Louis’ ass cheek as he used one hand to slip on a condom lube up his length, slowly adding a thin layer. Louis only squeaked at the name, his face and neck turning a deep scarlet color and Harry loved it. He loved the way Louis seemed so.. Humiliated and vulnerable under Harry’s scrutiny. He pulled apart Louis’ cheeks, quickly pushing into his little sub. He watched, watched the way Louis’ thick ass seemed a bit bruised under Harry’s grip, but it didn’t make Harry let go anymore. He continued until he was all the way in, prodding the little sensitive gland. He groaned as he pulled out, noticing Louis’ now pale white knuckles on the sheets, loud whimpers coming out muffled due to the sheets. 

Harry’s moves soon became erratic and uncontrollable. He felt in control, powerful, but still he didn’t feel powerful enough. He reached up, grabbing the back of Louis’ neck as he fucked harder, hips moving in almost a blur as Louis cried. He pushed his sub’s head down further into the mattress as he moved, smiling in satisfaction as he went. “Who’s doing this? Who’s making you feel this way.” He growled as he thrust up. “Hmm who am I?” He asked. Louis groaned slightly, “Harry,” He said weakly, but that wasn’t enough for Harry. He shook his head, “Oh no no, you won’t call me that. Call me daddy.” He ordered, “Now,” Louis whined, “Daddy, Daddy’s fucking me so good,” He cried, making Harry grin at the word, it was like he owned Louis. He kept it up until Louis was sputtering for air. He reached up, grabbing a fistful of Louis’ hair, yanking him up. He had to stop himself from losing himself when Louis tightened around Harry’s cock. He let go, watching Louis’ head fall back down into the sheets. “Fucking hell,” He grunted. “So hot, my good boy. You listened so well,” He panted as he slipped his hand around Louis’ sweaty little waist. “M’gunna come.” Was all Louis managed to choke out. “Its okay baby, come now, you did so well. Come on, you can come.” He permitted. Louis nodded doing as he was told, and soon enough the black sheets were stained white. Harry pulled out, quickly ripping off his condom and tossing it to the side. He flipped Louis’ body around, watching him look up at Harry with heavy eyelids- already half asleep. “Open your mouth.” He said, quickly jerking himself to orgasm. He watched Louis catch it, swallowing it with tiny gagging noise. “Yeah baby,” He whispered, scooping up the cum that pooled in the corner of his mouth. He pushed it into Louis’ mouth, pulling him up for a quick kiss. “My good little boy,” He cooed with a smile. “I’ll get you your pajamas, you stay here.” He whispered, pushing back Louis’ hair. He hurried off, getting changed himself before letting Louis change and climb into bed for post-orgasm cuddles. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Things after the first night kept up the same, Louis was obedient and Harry gave him orders. Louis lived to please and Harry was used to being pleased. Louis had grown used to calling Harry his daddy at home and while having sex. Louis had no problem with it, not really finding an issue in the situation and he had actually enjoyed feeling so vulnerable, so willing. Harry had taken care of him and Louis divulged into his kinks. It wasn’t hard to adjust to their new lifestyle, and it never got old. Louis got gifts and praise and he got fucked pretty damn good. One time that comes to Louis’ mind often was their golfing double date. 

The morning while getting ready, Harry pulled out a little box. Harry had walked up to Louis, looking as nonchalant as ever, that was until he pulled out a glass object. Louis looked at it, his interest peeking as he looked over what could only be a butt plug. “Lay down,” He said, leading Harry to the bed. He laid Louis down and after a few minutes, working the wide- and unbearably cold into his bum. He looked up at Harry, worry etched into his features, “What are we doing?” He asked quietly, moving up in Harry’s lap. Harry looked down, “I can’t spend all my time fingering you all the time, don’t be selfish. So you will wear this and I better not hear you complain once. You will do that for daddy, yes?” He asked, Louis only nodded, but that wasn’t enough for Harry. “Excuse me… I didn’t hear an answer. You will do that. Yes?” He said, starting to become irritated. Louis nodded quickly, not wanting to upset Harry before his match against Liam, his golfing mate. Zayn was going along too, just to keep Louis some company. They got there pretty under the radar, arriving at the course in minutes. Harry rented a cart, making Louis sit right next to him. Even sitting was uncomfortable. He could feel it jab against his prostate constantly and honestly he was just painfully hard right now, but he hid it well. 

Harry was lining up when Zayn and Liam finally came, Zayn nagging him about how he and Louis could have stayed at the bar and walk around the shopping district nearby, and Liam seemed to be getting to annoyed. “Zayn you can’t change anything about it anymore, you’re here baby I’m sorry can’t you just do this for me?” He asked, and Zayn just sat with his arms crossed in their own golfing cart. Harry walked up to Louis, fixing his hat. “You’re to tell nobody what you’re wearing,” He ordered and Louis nodded, climbing out to go sit with Zayn and socialize with the man. 18 holes later, Louis was practically crying and jello in Harry’s arms . “Stop it Louis, stand up straight you’re embarrassing me,” he ordered, and Louis obeyed. He stood up straight, feeling Harry’s arm slowly move down to his lower back. They had stopped at the little café they had in the club, and placed their orders, Louis having a salad, Harry a Panini, Liam and Zayn had shared a BLT. Halfway through their meal, Louis coughed quietly, eyes squeezing shut when he felt the glass rub against him. “Please excuse me,” He said quickly, hurrying off towards the bathroom. He looked at his friends, “He hasn’t been feeling well in a while, I should go check on him…” He murmured, hurrying off towards Louis. 

Harry found Louis inside the clean bathroom, bent over and splashing as much water into his face as his small hands would allow. He looked at Harry once he came in, his lip trembling. “I’m sorry,” He mumbled quickly, shaking as he watched Harry walk towards him. Harry wasn’t angry, not necessarily because he had been dying all 18 holes but he wasn’t going to let Louis know that. “What did I tell you?” He asked, crossing his arms. “I told you to be good, and you haven’t been once. And do you know what bad boys get?” He asked sternly, walking closer to Louis glaring at him as he moved his lips to Louis’ ears. “M’gunna make you come so many times it’ll be damn painful. Now lets go, you don’t get to say goodbye to our friends.” He said, with a shake of his head. “Bad boys don’t get to have friends.” He said, leading him to the golf cart. He made Louis sit before he took it upon himself to dismiss the both of them from Zayn and Liam. 

Once Harry and Louis had gotten home after a quite, tense ride there was nothing more to say. Louis’ head was hung in shame while Harry pulled on his arm to the bedroom. He forced Louis onto the bed, “Get undressed,” He said flatly, waiting for Louis to comply. He watched Louis slowly taking his clothes off, trying to put a show on for Harry- to lighten his punishment. “Hurry up I haven’t got all day,” his voice snapped, it was cold and hard, and it sent shiver up Louis’ spine. He nodded, quickly taking off his clothes in record speed, cursing his decision to be so stupid. He walked over to Harry, looking up at him with wide blue, pleading eyes. “Daddy please, I’m sor-” He was cut off by a sharp slap to his ass cheek. He felt it sting, mouth hanging open. “Shut up,” Harry growled furiously. “Sluts like you don’t get to say sorry.” He spat at Louis, pushing him onto the bed. Harry looked at Louis, as if deciding how to go about his punishment. “You’re going to cum four times.” He said without another thought, knowing that it didn’t sound humanly possible, but Louis deserved it and that’s what he was going to get. “You’re going to cum once with this butt plug, once with a little surprise I have, another with my tongue, and then one with my cock.” He said, walking to the closet and pulling out a scarf. He walked back, snapping the material in front of Louis’ face. 

“Open your mouth,” He demanded, eyes locked on Louis’ lips, watching them part. He leaned down, shoving the material between his lips. “You don’t get to make a sound, I don’t whining or anything. And you don’t get to touch yourself. At all. Got it?” He asked, leaving a small gap for tug. He rolled Louis’ limp over, looking over his small quivering form. Louis looked powerless and Harry felt in command, and he loved it more than anything. He loved knowing that Louis was at the mercy of Harry’s decisions, forced to comply. Their sex, it was consensual, and they had their safe word- lamb pie- and there was nothing really dangerous or too life threatening, Harry knew his limits. He put his hand on the small of Louis’ back, pushing all of his weight onto the smaller man. He knew he must have been heavy, but this wasn’t supposed to be entirely pleasurable for him, how would Louis learn his lesson. You do not disobey your dom. Bad boys get bad boy punishment. He reached down, taking the glass base of the plug, running his fingers over it. “This thing has caused you a lot of problems hasn’t it?” He asked rhetorically, shoving it back further into Louis’ angry red entrance. He pulled it out slightly. “Made you be a bad bad boy,” He muttered before slamming it right back into the boy. “So naughty,” He growled, pushing it back into Louis. He lifted slightly, flipping Louis back around. “No I want to see you take your punishment for now.” He said with a sneer. He pulled out further, than before, fingers running over the slick glass with a grin that could only be defined as pure greed. He pushed further into Louis before, rubbing the glass tip against Louis’ swollen prostate. Harry could hear Louis’ moans quietly through the material, causing him to grip Louis’ ass again, tight enough that the skin was already turning a deep red under his strength. “No moans.” He ordered, satisfied when Louis’ voice was no longer present in their room. He looked over Louis’ body, the way his ass curved willingly under Harry’s mercy, asking for it, begging for his punishment to be over soon. 

Harry knew that Louis was sorry for what he did, but to let the boy off easy was weakness. To let Lou off would cause and pulling with a new found energy, pounding the toy into Louis’ ass. Harry stood, tightening the material in Louis’ mouth with one hand. “Not a word,” He hissed, his bicep aching with the sheer force he was using. Louis was full on crying now due to the effort it put into not making a sound. He was gasping and gagging against the material buried into his mouth, trying his best to handle the situation. He was a bad boy, this is what happens to bad boys. Harry nodded, “Come,” He commanded, and Louis did, the white liquid seeped onto his stomach, pooling near and around his belly button. Harry pulled the toy out. him to test the limits, to test how many ‘I’m sorry’s’ it would take to get off of a punishment and Harry wouldn’t have it. He had to be strict, he had to make sure Louis knew his place, knew who was the boss, who his daddy was. Harry leaned down, taking the base of the plug back into his hand, twisting it with a flick of his wrist, causing Louis’ back to arch higher and higher with each turn. “Down,” He demanded, pushing Louis down by his stomach. He looked at Louis, watching a small tear slip down his bright red cheeks. Harry stood, tossing the toy off to the side. Harry laid down, brushing the hair from Louis’ face with a slow nod. He kissed Louis’ temple. “Lets go,” He whispered, “Take a few deep breaths,” He murmured, loosening the material of the scarf. 

He let Louis relax for a few moments as he walked into his closet where he kept his ‘surprise’. A few moments later, Harry appeared with a 10 inch vibrant purple vibrator. He ran his fingers over the ridges, kneeling before Louis. He spread Louis’ legs, his muscular thighs still shaking from his previous orgasm. Harry reached over, coating the toy in a thin layer of lubricant. He lifted Louis’ legs, nudging the tip in as if testing how Louis reacted. Louis had tried to clench around it, his tired muscles working with Louis as he tried to do his best for Harry, who actually pulled the toy out. He reached down, working Louis’ cock to make it hard once more. “You little slut,” He purred, “I can see how bad you want it,” He grinned, “Tight little ass just begging for the big vibrator aren’t you.” He whispered quickly. 

Louis was nodding frantically, the desire to please all to high of a priority to him right now. He needed to show Harry how much he wanted this, how much he knew how he deserved this punishment. He was going to show Harry how much he understood that being a good boy was important, that this was only going to happen once. He was going to show Harry how sorry he was, even if that meant bleeding for it. He was going to feel how it was to be a bad boy, and he was going to learn why it was better to be good. Harry had been so good to him, and this was not the way to repay him. This was not the way to treat your daddy. He looked up at Harry, eyes wide and full of trust as he felt the tip of the vibrator enter him once more. It hadn’t been turned on yet, but Louis could already feel himself edging, so sensitive that everything was intensified, magnified 10 times over. Louis now had to work harder to keep sounds in, to take it like the slut he was, like the bad boy he was. His eyes were locked with Harry, trying to anticipate the next move when, suddenly, the only thing he was focusing on was not screaming out due to the fact that Harry had shoved the vibrator so far up that the base was flat against his cheeks. Louis had to bit so tight on his tongue that he tasted blood. He swallowed, cringing slightly at the taste. 

Harry grinned at Louis’ reaction, and without easing him into it, he turned the vibrator to the highest setting. Harry, still clothed, stood up as he watched Louis’ eyes practically roll to the back of his head due to the direct stimulation. He bit down onto the material between his teeth, keeping his body expertly still, exercising every muscle of restraint that he had. Harry looked over him with a satisfied nod, “You like that,” He growled, and Louis only shook under Harry’s voice. Harry nodded, unzipping himself to take only his cock out. He worked his hand over it as he watched Louis struggle to keep everything, try to be good, try to be something he’s not. “Is this what you wanted?” He asked, his voice dark and serious as he licked over his parted his lips. “You wanted all this, that’s why you acted bad. I think I’ve been too easy on you, you’re not getting enough punishment.” He growled, flipping Louis around to give him a fresh smack against Louis’ bright red cheek. “I’ve got a lot in mind for you,” He grinned, turning Louis on his side. He reached down, gripping the base of Louis’ length to restrict his orgasm. He reached down and slowly began moving the vibe, bringing it in… then out. In… then out, slowly building momentum, rubbing it along the sensitive walls. This went on for almost ten minutes, Harry denying Louis his orgasm while pounding the vibrator in and out, showing no sympathy. Louis had slipped out once, sobbing and shouting out loudly, just feeling too overwhelmed. This, however, earned him another sharp smack. “Shut up,” Harry demanded. That was until Harry got bored of the vibrator and let go, allowing Louis to coat their sheets in come. 

Harry tssked at the sight of the semen, taking Louis by the back of his neck and forcing it in front of the come. “What is this? Over our silk sheets?” he asked incredulously. “Lick it up,” He insisted. Louis looked up to him, wondering if Harry was actually joking, and when he saw Harry was serious, he nodded, lowering his face to the sheets. Harry moved the scarf off, letting it hand around his boyfriend’s neck, Louis’ licks were short and quickly, lapping up the sticky remains of Louis’ orgasm. He pulled back when there was no more, cheeks and lips covered in come. Harry pulled Louis up quickly, lips resting against his as he licked up the remaining semen from his lips. He let Louis sit for a moment, let him relax as he cleaned off the vibrator and put it away. 

By the time Harry was back, Louis was curled into a little ball, taking deep breaths to calm his breath. Harry watched him in this state, smirking as he walked over with a warm and wet towel. He knelt down and began to clean the excess lube from around Louis’ entranced. He smiled softly, kissing the inside of Louis’ thigh to show that he still cared, Harry wasn’t heartless, he was just strict. He then looked up at Louis who’s full attention was the man between his legs now. He reached up tightening the scarf back around Louis’ mouth before flipping him around so he was ass up. He used his hands, spreading the cheeks apart quickly.

Harry bent down, pointing his tongue against Louis’ hole. He traced his tongue around the rim, licking around and over the hole, slicking it up with ease. He pulled away for air, blowing softly on the wet hole just to see Louis shiver, to watch the way his spine twisted against the change in temperature. Harry grinned before burying his face between his cheeks, shoving his tongue in. The faint taste of lube was sticking to Harry’s tongue as he licked up along the wall, he felt along the walls, slow and careful at first. He felt the way Louis’ body jolted forward with every movement, too sensitive to concentrate on anything but staying quiet and the fact that Louis was making obscene slurping noises. He clamed down on the wet cloth in his mouth, holding in little moans. His body was now slick with sweat, waiting for the relief of an orgasm. An orgasm meant only one more time, meant that his punishment was almost over. Louis swallowed thickly, arching at the touch of Harry’s tongue against his gland. His eyes shut tight as he practiced breathing, that was until Harry started to flick his tongue against it. Harry had his tongue moving up and down so fast that it ached, that he was sure that he was going to go numb in a few seconds, but he continued anyway. This time though, Harry lifted one of his fingers, quickly slipping it in with ease. Before long, Harry was three fingers deep as well and Louis was edging on another orgasm. Harry pulled back, slipping his tongue out of Louis’ bottom. He reached up, grabbing the back of the scarf, pulling it back as he started to fuck his fingers up. Louis’ back was beginning to arch further and further against the pull of the scarf, Harry’s fingers long and skilled as he moved inside Louis. It didn’t take Harry long to press against Louis’ prostate, pressing against it, adding more and more pressure, three fingers just pushing relentlessly against Louis, causing such an overwhelming amount of pleasure that before Harry could do anything about it, Louis was coming. Silent and still he couldn’t help the tears that began flowing for the third time that night. He needed to moan, needed to scream to let out built up tension, and he didn’t know if he could do this again. In all honesty, Louis wasn’t sure he could come again, this last time made his balls ache and that couldn’t be normal. (Well, coming three times in a row wasn’t entirely normal either, but his balls hurt and that wasn’t very normal) 

Harry was ready now, ready to finish punishing Louis, because he was sure the boy knew, now, where his error was and finally understood the severity of his actions. Harry again cleaned the inside of Louis’ thighs, wiping off the saliva that was dripping out of him at that moment. “Shh Lou,” He mumbled, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He stood up, dragging Louis with him. He watched the way Louis’ legs struggled to support his weight, struggled to stop making his body sway with uncertainty. Harry knew Louis was in only half conscious, and it made sense considering that he was almost fucked into oblivion that night. “Just one more,” Harry promised, pushing Louis’ front against the wall. “Spread it. Now.” He ordered, kicking the sides of Louis’ ankles for good measure. He used just a quarter sized amount of lube, spreading it his cock. “You only come when I’m done? Got it?” He growled from behind him, sliding his length between Louis’ cheeks. He brought his wet tip around Louis’ rim, watching him twitch with anticipation. “So hungry for my cock, want it so bad, you’re going to make daddy happy right?” He asked, pushing the tip in as Louis nodded, forehead against the wall. Harry took that as his signal to push, slowly pushing further in until he was halfway. He moved his hands to Louis’ hips, sucking softly on his shoulder. “Fuck, so hot. My little slut, my pretty little slut,” he breathed, brushing back Louis’ hair. He waited for a minute, making the anticipation grow hotter and heavier in the room. Harry began kissing to the back of Louis’ neck. And again, without warning, Harry snapped all the way forward. His hips were pressed flat against the curve of Louis’ ass. He moved in small circles now, not really giving Louis much time to adjust to Harry’s size. Harry’s moves then almost became tyrannical, sharp and quick and slow and hard, no clear pattern to Harry’s movements. Harry just kept going, kept fucking Louis, making him so weak that Harry was holding Louis up by his armpits towards the end.

Harry came soon after he began holding Louis up, filling the boy’s ass up with a loud, thunderous moan of the boy’s name. He pulled out soon after, walking to the bed. “Finger yourself the rest of the way and let me watch, no touching your cock.” He reminded, laying back on the bed to watch Louis finish his little show. 

After Louis had finished, he was a shaking mess, barely able to walk to their bed that was only a meter away. Louis looked up at Harry, who was looking at him expectantly. “You can apologize now,” Harry said simply, opening his arm for the man. Louis fell into them immediately, finding himself crying into Harry’s chest about how sorry he was. “I’m sorry,” He sobbed, “I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry I upset you daddy, I was a bad boy, I’m so sorry, please forgive me,” He begged. Harry only put up his hand to hush Louis, “Shh, kitten.” He breathed. “Its okay. You were punished and you are forgiven. It was only the first time, but its also going to be the last.” Harry said quietly, tipping Louis’ head to kiss his lips with a gentle smile. “Don’t be sad anymore my love, lets go to bed, its been a long bed and I’m sure you’re tired.” He cooed quietly, laying them both down to bed. 

“I love you,” Louis whispered  
“I love you more.” Harry answered

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Yes, but you seem to fail to realize that I don’t give a flying fuck!” Harry’s voice boomed from his office. “Last season we had Maroon, this year we will do all in our power to avoid Maroon. I designed the clothes and I designed the gown in cobalt blue for a reason and its staying that color. Tell Vera to shove it up her ass because I’m not redesigning my whole collection for her. Each item going down that runway in a week from today has a touch of cobalt blue with the gown as the crowning jewel. I will not change a damn thing for that mousy bitch. Got it? Now you fix it or you’re all fired. We’ll reconvene in half an hour I need my lunch,” He demanded, hitting the ‘end’ button on the group skype call. “Louis!” He called. 

Louis hurried in the room with a tray of both their food. He placed it on Harry’s desk before pulling up a small chair. “Going well?” He asked hopefully, only to be met with a shake of Harry’s head. “They’re basically asking me to remake my whole line so that its not too similar to Vera’s line. First of all, our show is in a week, hers is in two so she can redesign hers because My show is more important. Who runs the fashion industry, I do. The only reason she’s even somewhat of a somebody is because she was around before I was. Because she’s older than me. Whatever! She can still suck my left nut because my show is and always will be more important. I set trends, I change the industry by just stepping out of my house. And I will not be ruined by a has been. I swear to God if murder wasn’t illegal I would have hired a hitman before this meeting even started!” He ranted, eating his sandwich with a loud groan. 

Louis looked at him with eyebrows raised, he had never seen Harry this way. He was so frustrated and angry and it was oddly cute. The way Harry’s nose wrinkled and muscles tensed, it was just adorable in all honesty. Louis had moved closer, rubbing Harry’s thigh. “Shh babe, you’re getting all stressed,” He warned, massaging his leg. “Now, go in there, and you demand that she change her designs. I’m sure yours are better than hers. And that gown, oh god I wish that I could wear it, that’s how beautiful it is.” He smiled, “You did a great job, don’t let her spoil your work. And sweetie? I was out shopping last season, and her line looked like something you pick up at Walmart. Don’t worry, you’ll destroy her.” He promised, causing Harry to grin. “I know kitten,” He mumbled, “Its just stressful because she does have good attorneys and they could put up a fight I’m just so angry.” He explained. 

Louis nodded as he looked at the screen, that had just held the intense meeting. He bit his lip, just assuming that everything was over. He ran his hand over Harry’s chest. “Is there any way I can help you daddy?” He grinned, putting the tray to the side. “Just to make everything a bit easier?” He asked, kissing over his shoulder. 

Harry sighed, pushing Louis off of his lap, looking up at him from his leather chair. “On your knees,” He ordered, turning on the wheels so that Louis was directly in front of Harry. He began unbuttoning his pants, just enough to get his cock out. Louis seemed to pick up what was going on by then, so he dropped, small hand wrapping around Harry’s semi, working it with his hands to get Harry hard. Soon enough, Harry was completely hard, and Louis was taking the head in his mouth. Slowly, Louis licked around- almost experimentally, little kitten licks around and down. He flicked his tongue, pointing it as he traced down a vein, letting his eyes close. He licking at Harry’s base, tongue moving quickly as he pleasured his boyfriend. He ran his hands up Harry’s length, looking up at Harry’s closed eyes and parted lips. He looked like pure perfection and Louis prided himself to know that it had a little bit to do with him. He was the one that was putting that look on Harry’s face, nobody else. Louis moved up, taking Harry’s cock a bit more, the head almost hitting the back of his throat. He moved back, resorting to using his hand to stimulate the part of Harry’s length that he couldn’t reach. 

Louis was about to go further when he heard a familiar ringing, followed by Harry pushing him off. “Under my desk,” He hissed over the ringing, hurrying Louis under the glass top desk. “I have to get back to my meeting but you’re not allowed to stop. I don’t want you to make a sound, don’t fuck this up for me,” He whispered, waiting for Louis’ lips to reach him again before clicking the answer button. “Mr. Styles!” A voice demanded immediately. “Vera, she’s stuck on her colors, how would you like us to proceed?” One woman asked. Harry had only groaned slightly when Louis licked along his sensitive spot, but he could pass it off as one of frustration. “Well I am telling you right now. I am not changing a thing. I will release my line in the color I choose and my line is first. If she wants to look like an idiot, and bring out her line in a color two shades off from mine, that’s up to her. I don’t care, I’m going to release my line. And if I am asked I’m telling the press. Not any of that coincidence shit, she knows exactly what color I’m using and it’ll be her that looks ba-d, her m-move,” Harry managed to say, his voice strained. He moved, reaching down for Louis’, taking a handful of his soft hair and tugging downwards. “Got it? You tell her that and see what she says. Tell her I’m not budging on my opinion.” He continued as he spread his legs just a bit more. He reached down, grabbing a fist full Louis’ hair and yanking him closer. Harry’s face, though, must have faltered or changed because before he could start a new sentence, one of his team members sat up. “Are you alright? We’re trying Mr. Styles, we are, but we’re trying to avoid confrontation as it would be bad publicity!” He explained. Harry nodded, “I’m fine and bad publicity or not, I always get what I want,” He reminded. “I wanted a company, I made it, I wanted a hot boyfriend, and have you seen whom I’m seen with? I wanted a mansion, I have a mansion, If I wanted the fucking country of Ghana I would have it in the palm of my hand in seconds. Do you hear me, now there is no more discussion on this topic okay? And I expect an article wherever explaining this whole situation in a light that will victimize me and the ones that I love. I slaved over these damn designs, I bled over them, I sweated over them, and then she comes with her whole team and attacks me, I don’t care what you say but make her seem at f-fault. I will ruin her. When I am done with her nobody will remember her name.” He said with a groan.

Louis groaned quietly, doing his best to avoid making the usual choking sounds. He moved down on Harry’s length, taking more and more into his mouth as the meeting went on. Harry was angry, and Harry was rough when he was angry. This explained the faint and familiar ache in the roots of his head, the tug at his hair was all too familiar, and was why Louis never really cut his hair too short. He had moved his hand up to cup Harry’s balls, rolling them in the palm of his hand to stimulate Harry in any possible way. Louis was still working on Harry by the time the meeting was finished, throat just aching when he hit the end button. 

“So good for daddy,” He whispered, using the fist full of Louis’ hair to guide him down on his cock. Harry took sharp, shuddering breaths with each tickle of pleasure. They continued like this until Harry came, Harry guiding and fucking into Louis’ mouth. He was shaking slightly after the orgasm, but was still able to help Louis out from under the glass with a shaky laugh. He had pulled Louis onto his lap, brushing back Louis’ hair with a kiss to his come stained lips. He swiped up the cum that was at the corners of his mouth, using his thumb to slip it back into Louis’ mouth with a nod. “My little princess, so beautiful.” he breathed, kissing his temple in satisfaction. “Knows just how to make his daddy happy,” He praised, lifting Louis up. 

“On a serious note, I’m sorry you had to see my yell baby, they weren’t nice people,” He mumbled, walking into the wide hallway outside his office. He walked, the heel of his boots making soft clicking noises as he walked the familiar path down to their shared bedroom. He moved, setting Louis down on the bed with a slow smile. He moved in next to the boy, pulling the thick bed curtains shut. “How are you doing kitten?” He asked, laying back down next to him. He laid against fluffy sheets, pulling Louis close for a cuddle. “Are you alright?” He asked, slowly running his fingers through Louis’ soft and silky hair. He played with the ends, curling them through his fingers, using his other hand to trace up Louis’ spine. See, what Harry said was true. He did get what he wanted, and Louis was what he wanted. He didn’t want just a fuck, no that wasn’t what this was about, this was about something more. Louis wasn’t just a slave, and Harry wasn’t only a sugar daddy. Harry loved Louis and Louis loved Harry, they just had a unique way of showing it. 

It was moments like these that Louis loved most, the slow touches and relaxation. Where Harry wasn’t so strict and actually cared for a cuddled. Louis nodded slowly, nuzzling against Harry’s shoulder. “Harry?” He asked softly, moving to press a soft kiss to Harry’s bottom lip. “Do you see a future with me?” He asked timidly, reaching to hold Harry’s hand. “Like, Us.” He asked hopefully, nuzzling Harry’s collar. 

The man only nodded with a soft chuckle. “Baby do you really think that after all this time? After everything that we’ve been through that I wouldn’t want to be with you? Princess I take you everywhere, buy you anything, love you endlessly, I mean of course I see a future. With babies and a wedding and ols rocking chairs and all of that, but right now I’m just not ready for that and you have to understand that I’m at the height of my career and I’m not willing to give things up- what we have right now, I can’t take a break, so you’ll just have to wait,” He explained, pulling away so that he could gage Louis’ reaction. 

He was disappointed of course, he wanted to settle down now, to claim Harry as his. He wanted to wear his ring proudly, to show it off even, but he had to respect that Harry wasn’t ready. Hell, was he even ready? He was barely legal for fucks sake, but what else were you supposed to do when everything in your life was just so… right. Louis didn’t want to think about what ifs, what if Harry backed out and that’s why he didn’t want to be married, what if Harry decided that he didn’t want to get married ever? What if Louis never had kids? He was just afraid of losing time, afraid of wasting his time. Well maybe wasting his time was not the right words, it was just that he didn’t plan on spending his whole life unmarried and childless. Call Louis old fashioned, but he wanted the typical family. He wanted kids and he wanted to be married and he wanted a husband to care for. Now, its not that Louis thought that he wasn’t good enough for a job and that he had to be dependent on Harry, he just never liked working, never liked the idea of the 9 to 5, no Louis wasn’t that person. But, Harry was, and that’s all that mattered. 

“Okay,” He sighed quietly, “I can handle that,” He promised Harry. 

And he could. 

~~~~~~

Harry’s show went as planned, he sent his designs in their chosen color all with a smug look on his face. Although invited- out of spite, of course- Vera didn’t come. Harry wore a smug the whole time, and even gave a speech that had so much shade written between the lines that Louis nearly died. He watched as Harry stood at the end of the catwalk, sending Louis a little wink as he spoke. 

“ I want to thank everybody that has come today, you have helped make this one of my proudest line. I would also like to thank everybody that chose not to come. You motivate me. If you ask my team, they’ll tell you that this- the show, isn’t the most difficult part of what I do, they’ll tell you that it those who try to bring my company down. People come and go, but I have had my team since the beginning, they knew from the beginning that this would be a successful business, and without their dedication it would have been loads of times harder for me. Countless sleepless nights were spent with me complaining about colors and all, but they know me and they know that I do not, by any means, take no for an answer.” He said, sending off a wink to the camera before turning to walk off the stage. 

Louis only shook his head, he knew what Harry meant, and he knew that he probably just confused a hell of a lot of people. So, as soon as everybody was getting up to go, Louis hurried to the back to find Harry popping a wine bottle with the models posing for a group picture. 

Louis stood off to the side, waiting for everything to settle down and for Harry to be released of his obligations. “Somebody find Louis for me,” Harry’s voice called as he walked over to one of the racks, looking for his jacket. He pulled it off, “Tell him I have reservations, sorry loves I’m not going to the after party,” He said, winking towards one of the models with an obvious pout. He spun around to find Louis standing there with a smile, “Hi, you put on a nice show Styles,” he chuckled, moving to wrap his arms around Harry. “And I have to admit, that was some speech, do you think you’re going to be in trouble?” He asked quietly, straightening Harry’s tie. 

Harry rolled his eyes, “Baby you know who I am, I don’t get in trouble.” He whispered, nipping at Louis’ ear. “If anybody gets in trouble, its you most of the time princess,” he said with a laugh, kissing down to his lips. Louis shook his head as he moved to Harry’s lips. “I’m a naughty boy daddy,” He whispered before pulling away to look up at Harry with a smirk. 

Harry shook his head, “Oh no, I don’t want any of that tonight. I’m thinking of inviting people over tonight, a pool party I’m thinking. Are you going to wear your bathing suit? The one I like?” He asked, with a smirk. Louis agreed, “Yeah… Whatever you want.” He assured, tugging his hand. “What did I hear about a reservation?” He asked with a hopeful smile.

Harry nodded, “Dinner at Russo’s my love?” 

~~~~~~

Dinner went well as usual, Harry treated Louis to a three course meal, and Louis treated him to a thank you blow job in the back of the limo. When they got to the house Louis noticed that people were already there… in the back of their house. He looked at Harry, worry set in his face when he watched Harry climb out. “Come on, I want you to go change.” He ordered, “I’m going to be down at the bar by the pool serving drinks, don’t leave me waiting princess.” He smiled, hurrying out to their backyard to really get the party started. 

Louis’ “bathing suit” was what looked like a bikini bottom with a tiny skirt around the waist, the ‘skirt’ was only really two inches, but the end had a few crystals and it was honestly adorable. Harry had made it for him, and Louis loved it. Harry loved it. It was honestly a win win situation. Louis came out a few minutes later, carefully locking the inside of their house so nobody could come inside besides them. He walked out, moving towards the bar where Harry was sitting on a stool. He knew what he had to do, he had to play the part, he had to be the arm candy and the sexy little thing on Harry’s arm. Louis didn’t mind, because he knew what he was getting tonight. He knew what to do. He moved to Harry’s lap, taking his boyfriend’s drink while he spoke to a somebody Louis felt was familiar, but couldn’t put a name to her face about working together on next seasons line. He took small sips, just waiting for Harry to finish talking. 

“Baby?” Harry asked, sliding Louis off of his lap. “Lets go to the hot tub.” He urged, tugging him along through the thick crowd of people. This wasn’t anything new, when Harry threw parties a small mob always formed. He brought Louis, sitting them down on the Jacuzzi’s bench. Well, Harry sat, but Louis was on his lap as Harry spoke and socialized. Louis chose to stay to himself, easily getting lost in his thoughts. So, it was definitely a shock when he felt Harry’s hand slide down his bottoms and to his entrance in a matter of seconds. He gasped quietly, hiding his face and… well you know how it goes…

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it and enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for reading please leave kudos and comments suggesting what to write next as well. Thank you so much !! :)


End file.
